Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/Fanfic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/ Adrien rozdział 9
Wszyscy stali kompletnie zszokowani tym co zobaczyli, no prawię, bo Mari stała z wielkimi rumieńcami, Aly'a z wielkim bananem na twarzy przyglądała się tej dwójce. Natomiast Chloe na wytapetowanej buzi miała mieszankę szoku i złości, a w jej oczach można było zobaczyć chęć zabicia Marinette. -Ty! Co ty robiłaś w jednym samochodzie z MOIM Adrienkiem, co?! On jest MÓJ i tylko MÓJ!-krzyczała, już się zamachnęła by spoliczkować dziewczynę, jednak Adrien chwycił ją za nadgarstek. -Chloe.... Ja mam prawo podwozić SĄSIADKĘ, a nawet jakby nie była nią to również mam do tego prawo, to nie jest powód by od razu ją bić. A i jeszcze jedno. NIE JESTEM TWOIM ADRIENKIEM!-tym razem chwycił pół Chinkę za rękę i weszli do budynku szkoły, gdy znaleźli się w spokojniejszym miejscu, puścił ją i odwrócił się. -Przepraszam Cię, Marinette... Tak mi głupio, za to co Chloe powiedziała i ,że prawie Cię uderzyła.-można było zobaczyć na jego twarzy zakłopotanie. -A-ale tego nie zrobiła, bo ty tam byłeś.-obdarzyła go nieśmiałym uśmiechem. -Wiesz, chodźmy już na lekcje.-zaproponował. Kiedy weszli do klasy blondyna obdarzyła ich nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Dzień upłyną spokojnie, jednak Mari ciągle była rozdarta między Adrienem a Kotem. Zastanawiała się co może zrobić w tej sytuacji. W tym samym momencie, Adrien miał podobny problem, jednak z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go Nathaniel. -Ty, Modela! Chodź tu.-krzyknął. -O co chodzi, Nathaniel?-zapytał się go grzecznie. -Jak to co? Pisałem Ci że Marinette JEST MOJA! I TYLKO MOJA! -Posłuchaj, Mari nie jest niczyją własnością, a o ile dobrze mi wiadomo, nie jest twoją dziewczyną, byś tak się do niej zwracał.-chłopak chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale blondyn nie chciał toczyć dalej tej dyskusji dalej. Chciał znów podwieźć Mari, ale ta zaproponowała spacer. Chłopak odesłał szofera, dobrze się na to zdecydował, słoneczko grzało, a niebo było bez chmurne. Po 15 minutach doszli do domów i rozeszli się. Gdy Adrien wszedł do domu, Nathali powiadomiła go, że jego ojciec chce go widzieć w swoim gabinecie. Chłopak zapukał do pomieszczenia, gdy usłyszał „Proszę”, wszedł. -O! Już jesteś, Adrien. Siadaj, mam pewną sprawę do Ciebie. Wiesz że nie długo organizuję bankiet, a wczoraj te ciasteczka co dostaliśmy od nowych sąsiadów, tak mi zasmakowały iż sądzę, że moglibyśmy zamówić je na tą imprezę. Jednak chce byś podpytał się ich córki, bo widziałem że się z nią za przyjaźniłeś się, czy nie chcieli by zaopatrzyć nas podczas tego wydarzenia w pieczywo i inne takie. -Tato, mam lepszy pomysł. Możemy teraz do nich pójść, zamiast robić takie pochody.-mężczyzna kiwnął głową. Od razu wybrali się do sąsiedniego domu, drzwi otworzyła matka dziewczyny, zaprosiła ich do salonu. W pomieszczeniu, była idealnie zachowana harmonia, pływu kultury chińskiej i francuskiej. Usiedli na kanapie. -O co chodzi? Czyżby moja córka coś narozrabiała? Marinette! -Nie, nie chodzi o to, czy nie chcieli by państwo, zaopatrzyć bankiet, który nie długo organizuję...-w tym czasie do pokoju weszła Mari, o mało nie dostała zawału, gdy zobaczyła miłość jej życia oraz jej ulubionego projektanta, którzy siedzieli sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic w jej salonie. -Marinette, zawołasz tatę? Interesy są do załatwienia. -Czarna wyszła, jednak po kilku minutach wróciła z Tomem. -Więc chodzi o jakieś duże zamówienie? -Tak, chciałbym zamówić te ciasteczka oraz kilka innych waszych wypieków. -Dobrze, córeczko, przynieś mi kartkę i długopis... Dziękuję. Dobrze... Więc duże zamówienie na „Ciasteczka Marinette”. -T-tato!-powiedziała zawstydzona dziewczyna. -No co? To ich oficjalna nazwa. -A skąd ona się wzięła?-zapytał zaintrygowany Adrien. -Cóż... Jak Mari była malutka, chciała piec, tak jak my, więc sama podjęła się zrobienia ciasteczek. W efekcie, po drobnych poprawkach, powstał jej słynny wypiek.-chłopak spojrzał na zażenowaną dziewczynę i puścił jej oczko. -Wiecie dzieci, idźcie do twojego pokoju, Mari. Te wszystkie sprawy was zanudzą.-gdy młodzież wyszła, małżeństwo stwierdziło, że idealnie do siebie pasują, ta wypowiedź dała wiele do myślenia Gabrielowi. Gdy para znalazła się w pokoju, usiedli na łóżku, przez kilka minut żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Nie zdrowa aurę postanowił przełamać chłopak. -Podoba ci się okolica?(od autorki:Serio Adrien? SERIO?) -T-tak, bardzo. To nie długo twój tata organizuję bankiet? -Ach, tak. Nic ciekawego, dużo snobów z dużym ego i tyle. Eh... Chciałbym tam spotkać kogoś z kim mógłbym porozmawiać, tak jak z tobą teraz, a nie tylko o pieniądzach. Mari już miała odpowiedzieć, jednak jej mama zawołała ich. Nastolatkowie zeszli do salonu, gdzie ich rodzice sobie przyjemnie gawędzili. -Marinette, podejdź tu. Mamy plan i ty jesteś potrzebna do jego realizacji. -O co chodzi, konkretnie? -Na miejscu bankietu będzie potrzeba osoba, która będzie powiadamiała nas czy czegoś nie barkuje. Właśnie chcemy byś ty była naszym zwiadowcą. -Och... Ach... Dobrze. -To jak rozumiem wszystko już ustalone?-upewnił się projektant. -Zaraz... Kiedy będzie dokładnie ten bankiet i czy są jakieś konkretne wymagania co do ubioru? -Widzę że panienka wie jakimi zasadami rządzą się bankiety. Cóż... Bankiet będzie miał miejsce za 2 tygodnie w sobotę o 17:00, w moim domu. Co do ubioru ma być elegancko i z klasą.-dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Goście wyszli. Mari poszła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła przeglądać swój szkicownik w poszukiwaniu sukienki, która odpowiadała by wymaganiom projektanta. Znalazła jeden projekt. Była to sukienka sięgająca do kolan, była ona rozkoszowana u dołu, była ona na grubych ramiączkach. Natomiast w tali był pasek z kokardką na środku. Jedynym minusem był kolor, a raczej jego brak. Czarna wyjęła próbki materiałów, które miała i zaczęła przekładać. Wybrała jasno-różowy wpadający w łososiowy, stwierdziła jednak że jej właśnie tego materiału brakuje. Szybko odrobiła lekcje i poszła do sklepu by kupić materiał, suwak i inne potrzebne jej rzeczy. Gdy wróciła do swojej oazy, pierwsze co jej wpadło w oko to bukiet jej ulubionych kwiatów, (róż herbacianych, jakby ktoś nie pamiętał ;) ) a przy nich była karteczka: „''Dziękuję za pomoc i przepraszam za problemy'' Kot :*” -Uroczy debil.-mruknęła pod nosem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania